


停车场使用注意

by MR_AMBER



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_AMBER/pseuds/MR_AMBER
Summary: 各类停车场。请按需索骥，对号入座，驾驶请注意安全，本地不放全文，全文请至原厂阅读感谢支持！





	1. 三少爷的剑 60章 停车场

60章 停车场部分

他眼下气息粗重，两人又凑得极近，还能有什么藏得住的？喻余青轻轻取下面具，道：“我不信，你看着我的脸说？”  
他一要转过来，王樵登时大窘，藏也藏不得被他全看在眼里，往哪里躲去？那时已然滚沸如蒸，行将到顶，只被他眼神这样往那儿一掸，便再守不住，一股股喷将出来，手上沾了大半，还有些居然溅在他脸上。两人俱是一呆，做不得声，只觉得这情景又是好笑，又是淫靡。  
王樵手忙脚乱，脸涨红成色，舌头打结，刚想碰他又发觉自己两手满沾浊液，恨不能挖个地洞把自己埋进去，想站起身又险些被裤子绊倒，更不敢用手去碰他——那有多脏？烧坏的脑袋一时混沌，已经伸出舌尖，往他脸上舔去污浊。“抱歉……一时忍不住……弄脏了你……”  
那舌尖麻痒，阳浊腥膻，冲得人理智燎烧，不辨南北。喻余青任由他细细舔吻，微微侧开脑袋，擦过脖颈的部分都烧起一片烫红；也学他模样，握住王樵尚且淋漓的手指，伸出舌尖舔去那上头的东西。王樵急忙攥住手指，烧红了脸斥道：“别胡闹！我……我……这脏得很……”可指节凹缝，被灵舌一卷，暖湿黏润地细细咂过，浑浑噩噩不知今夕何夕，但下头又颤颤巍巍，再度精神起来。  
喻余青微微一笑，声音极轻道：“我来伺候少爷。”伸手沿着茎身上下掳动。王樵被他骇得从情动中惊醒了三分，急忙去扣住他手，慌张张道：“不成的！你手上还……”他手上先前搓洗出的伤口未愈，此时零零星星，往他衣裳底沾了点斑斑血迹。王樵急忙想逃，可身子却反而迎上去抽送，看到他手上的伤口皴红出血，下头却反而不争气地更胀得发疼，前头翘得高昂，牵扯的小腹都一阵阵抽紧。他扯住喻余青的双手，进退维谷，谁料被对方突然一个小擒拿便反制住了，将他双臂压在身子两侧，反而将头探到了身下，贝齿咬开衣襟，将那话儿含了个头尖进嘴里。  
这一下炸得头皮一阵恍惚发麻，身子像离水的鱼般直挺挺弹起来再跌下去，险些从他嘴里滑出，凹陷处被牙齿不轻不重地磕住，又是好一阵销魂。待他慢咂缓吮，轻拢细啜，便根本不知身在何处，只三两下便忍不住叫了一声，挨不住地迎着往那暖濡深处挺动。眼前一阵茜月风期，斗转星移；情浓深处，轮回百转，好像一个个炮仗在身上各处炸裂，浑身血脉逆冲，东奔西顾，无处宣泄，又一齐往下关涌去。他急忙推住喻余青肩头，往外便挣，哑声道：“快出来，阿青，我不能……”可他恍如未闻，反而舌尖一转，将他吮得更深，仿佛直抵喉骨。王樵哪里抵得住，浑身颤抖，伸手一抓，将他半拢着的上衣扯开，这边气未喘匀，那边已盈了一腔，细细白丝从唇边淌下。  
王樵却顾不得这旖旎景象，缠绵情丝；只见眼前人衣衫尽褪，肤若凝脂，唯有胸口处却经脉虬起，心脏处一道宛然血疮，仿佛是剑伤，将两边肌肉翻起，从里头长出黑觑觑的根茎来，再扎入皮肤底下，仿佛一株古树倒长扎根，拨开肌理，汲取血脉里的养分；却又彷如活物般勃勃跳动，时舒时张，仿佛欢欣鼓舞，生机无限，只令观者骇然。  
“阿青，这里到底……”王樵只感到浑身发冷，才明白他为何先前一直不肯给他看见，不肯脱去衣裳，不肯让自己碰触胸膛。先前蒸笼般情热密爱，换只如一桶冰水兜头浇下，冷得牙关咯咯打战，那里也软下去再抬不起头来。但喻余青浑身却沸如滚水，白皙皮肤底下隐隐透出赤红，那些大大小小的伤口抓痕处，竟从里贲出血珠，仿佛要从里爆开一般；浑身汗水蒸腾，升起袅袅雾气，似幻似真。而他扬起上身，缓缓磨坐在腿根处，唇舌濡湿，喉头耸动，将恰才那份缓缓咽下，人却浑浑噩噩，恍如未闻，反而缠身凑上来，舔过他脖颈的口腔里满是腥膻苦锈的滋味。无论王樵怎样唤他，他全然无觉，只轻声道：“三哥，再给我，我还想要……”


	2. 三少爷的剑 79章 停车场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各类停车场。请按需索骥，对号入座，驾驶请注意安全，本地不放全文，全文请至原厂阅读  
> 感谢支持！

这三叩首好像用尽了他全身的力气，又像是欢喜得过了头，懵地晕过去了一晌；眼前影影憧憧，王樵的身影像胧了一层轻雾，转眼就要被吹散了似的。见他望过来，便硬生生收起脸上紧皱着的担忧表情，挤出一个丑兮兮的笑容出来，手掌在他额头发际轻轻摩挲。他手心生了茧子，喻余青突然不着调地在意起这个来，明明他先前想要故作轻松地回应，心说不用担心，他已是死而无憾了；但当死这个字眼从脑海里蹦出来的一瞬便又想嚎啕，好在却连哭的劲也没有了。土陂的墙角摆着一张一无所有的供桌，空荡荡的坛上挂着一副陈旧的武财神画像，被烟火熏的黑黄；他望着那幅像的眼睛，像陡然抓住最后一根救命稻草似的挣扎起来：不，我不想死，我原以为不能和他心意相通便是抱憾终身也罢，可人到底痴心又贪心，如今定了情、明了意，反而更舍不得闭眼，舍不得留他一个伤心难过，更是自己舍不得放手：你看，若我们只是寻常人家的寻常子弟，虽说不得天长地久，却也至少有朝朝暮暮的厮守，闲闲碎碎的平安。  
但如今，王樵抱着他，温了些水来舀给他喝，可几乎连水也咽不下，顺着嘴角流下去，在锁骨的凹陷里汪出一畦。王樵便自己仰了一口对着嘴来喂他，一点点润过嘴唇舌苔，尝出里头混着泪水的苦咸来。喻余青有些稀罕，因为他印象里的三哥实在不怎么哭，小时候打手心儿脱了皮也不掉泪，他的泪从来都是往自己肚里流的。如今像是他自己的肚里已经装不下了，这才接二连三地溢出来。  
王樵此刻团团转地仿佛手足无措，见喻余青睁了眼瞧着他，抓紧拿袖子胡乱在脸上擦了擦，又手忙脚乱地拿布巾给他揩了身上，“喏，我笨手笨脚的……存了些干粮，拿水泡软了……若是能吃，还是多少吃一点……还要水吗？……”  
喻余青只是望着他摇头：“不要别的，……我想要你。三哥……我只想要你……你给不给？”他脸上浮现出一种朦胧而不真切的笑容来，像水上日落时动摇的波光，从王樵怀里一翻身缠了上来，手指朝他身下探去。  
喻余青的手指骨节修长，生满剑茧，但如今却失了力气，只能不轻不重地虚劲套弄，手心却是火燎般滚烫，衣裳先前褪了，如今烧得尚且完好的皮肤上全是淡淡粉色；那儿只需要些许撩拨便已箭拔弩张，倒是唬得王樵扣了他的手腕，身子僵得像块石头不敢动掸，“别闹，你身子经不起……”他几乎咬着牙说，“等你好了……”  
“若我能好了……便会想着不能坏了你修为……可现在我只想活下去……三哥，只有现在……我可以什么廉耻恩义都不要了，只要能和你一起……让我怎么样都行，我不想死，我想再睁眼时，还能看见你，今天如此，明天也如此，往后日日如此……”他低声喃喃，却不敢看王樵的脸，埋进他肩头里，浑身明明都是汗，却细细地起了一层栗；王樵叹了一声，猛地将他扳在床上，欺身压上去，吻他的嘴，又逼着他看自己。  
“傻子，我什么修为都是为你修的，你明不明白？我只是……等了太久，……怕我控制不住自己……弄坏了你……”他从嘴角沿着脖颈的曲线慢慢往下吻去，“又怕……若你不是甘愿……倒是我趁人之危了，怕你恨我……”单只是这样，喻余青已耐不住，喘得厉害，快要接不上气；手指胡乱地裹着掳动，王樵便渡气与他，一手撑在他身侧，另一只手分下去攥住他不得章法的动作，两人手指合着粘腻银丝扣做一处，从底至头不过几次来回，便禁不住闷哼一声栽在他身上，交颈处发根尽湿，底下也濡了一手。许是觉得有些丢人，那脑袋便闷在肩头纹一个齿印的痕迹出来，半晌没敢抬头；喻余青捉了他的手上来，舌尖沿着他指缝舔遍，连着自己的手指都痴迷般吮得干净，舌尖过处像点着一圈细火文着慢烧；待他吃得一丝不剩，那牙印儿也工工整整地印好了，深深在过白的皮肤上嵌出斑驳血丝，那底下又迫不及待地站起来，硬得像用那火焠过的铁杵子。王樵想礼尚往来，去摸他下面，可刚触到便被惊恐地挣开了，反而翻了个身对着他，下身的衣裳在纠缠中也早没了影子，剩光裸的身子明火执仗地贴做一处。王樵到底不敢当真要到了底，怕他身子承不住，便只侧抱了人，摁住他纤长劲瘦的双腿腿根，夹紧了埋进去做了温柔乡。饶是如此，这一遭销魂滋味却也难以言喻，只听得皮肉交叠声响混着喘息呻吟此起彼伏，浑浑噩噩至尾，在他腰间掐出一道红印子不说，那浊白粘腻直从腿根射得他小腹上都是。喻余青却发不出声响，脖颈往上全是不正常的嫣红，耳根像是被烤过一般红得滴血，浑身筛子般轻细地抖个不住。他双目失神地散着，意识像还飘在水里，手指不自觉便抹着身上的浊丝往口中便送。  
王樵想起那日他们在溪畔幕天席地当中头次动情难已时，他也是这样……现在才知道究竟由头是怎么回事。如今白日宣淫，天光大放，摇曳的明光透过窗门洒在彼此身上，身下人如灿烂春华而全无所觉，嫣红的舌尖在指间卷动时偶尔露出一隙，勾着他上去吻他，那软舌便不怎么得劲地躲着朝外头顶，好像生怕他和自己抢那一丁点儿腥膻似的；惹得王樵俯身下去，沿着腿根到腹部全舔了干净，再勾着他勉强探起脖子索吻：“……给我……还要……”随着愿望的满足而发出甜腻的鼻哼，舌尖这次不再躲闪，反而卷着他拉拖着过来吸吮，唇边满是来不及吞咽的晶亮水渍。然而好像他很快发觉了自己的失态，从迷离中找回一点儿神志，只觉得无地自容；他知道的，他知道自己会变成这副寡廉鲜耻的模样，好像一场欢爱只不过是为了索取那一点儿自己缺乏的东西，只不过是为了救命般的一点儿恩惠；他受不了这个，可又阻不住去想，见王樵目光灼灼地盯着他看，那肺腔里最后一丝气也像被挤了出来，带出一丝呜咽，“……别看……不要看我……”他在对方双臂的环绕当中无处躲藏，只能拿手徒劳地挡住了脸。  
“我欢喜看你。你什么样都好看。”王樵真心实意地说，他没什么甜言蜜语的本领，话都像拿斧子凿进去的一样实在。但他也的确知道，如今这副模样对喻余青来说，也的确是不算公平的。以他惯常的那副心气，着实是折损了无数才能够屈就至此：若是他们都还是未曾失去时的模样，他即便甘愿雌伏人下，那也必定夭夭矫矫，散发出勃勃生机和一股风流倜傥的得意劲儿。他定然愿意袒露四肢，张开胸怀，挑眉轻笑，任由爱人上上下下，仔仔细细地看他；他情动时也必然不将呻吟噎在嗓底，将欲望埋在心里。  
王樵低头去吻他挡着眼睛的手腕内侧，“阿青。你看看我。你若不想我看你，我便闭上眼睛；但你看着我。”  
喻余青拿开手腕，他看见身上的男人果然皱着眼睛闭做一处，眉也拧在一起结了个疙瘩；他伸手去想要抚平那皱褶，指腹一点点地将那川字摁开了，眉目舒展，更显得一张脸多了英挺成熟的疏朗气派。头发散乱下来，披在光裸的背脊上，有些也散到身前，立刻被汗水黏在脖颈到胸膛的水路上头。自己的手心舍不得离开他的脸，沿着脸廓的轮廓细细摩挲，手腕便被他握住，放到嘴边慢慢地啃吻。喻余青现在能仔细去看了，他掌心和指腹果然都生了厚厚的茧子，那个养尊处优被自己处处护着的少爷不见了，长成了如今丰神俊树的男人，眼下是发黑沉重的眼袋，嘴角也冒出了乱糟糟的一截青茬，怪不得刚才吻时总觉得有些细密得麻痒扎人。那如今变得结实的胸膛起伏得厉害，彼此偶尔会撞到一起，听见他血脉汩汩，心跳如擂的响动。彼此身子紧贴着的地方一点变化也能察觉，自个不过稍挪一挪，忍不住张开腿环住他的腰，邀请他埋得深些，再嵌得紧些，对方的心跳便重得砸乱了一个拍，像头伏在身上的野兽衔着他的喉管，呼吸烫得耳孔里头嗡嗡地响，濡湿了整个耳廓；再一抬头，正对上他那双湿润的眼，眼底发红，瞳仁里全是自己的倒影。  
“……我在山上读了五年的经，静心忘情，见性去欲……我对什么都能做到。可唯独想不得你……”他喘息着急切地说，“后来我明白了……我欢喜你，难道是什么坏事不成？为什么要避之如蛇蝎、如洪水猛兽？这爱至纯至真，难道至极不亦是正果？”  
喻余青忍不住笑了，他还是他的少爷，不惧鬼不畏神还自有一套歪理自圆其说，以前他便是最不规矩的公子爷，如今大约也是个最不规矩的出家人，俗世的那些条条框框，天地的那些规规矩矩，在他看来都不过一哂。“你不怕吗？”他搂住王樵的脖颈，两个人的胸膛紧贴做一个声，他的心跳的那么厉害，像把自己那一份也补了去。“那些个真君上人，听到你这徒孙胆敢这么篡改经文，当心晴天霹雳，五雷轰顶。”  
“其实怕得很，”王樵点点头，“所以你别抛下我一个人。”  
这话把他的心软做了一滩水，放嘴里交互吻着，底下也交互磨着，不得安放地顶着没个安生；喻余青只觉得被他磨得化了，引着那尖头下去，撑开往穴口里探。王樵只得拍开他手，哑着嗓子像燎了火：“不成。……今次不成……”  
喻余青却垂下眼睑，过长的睫毛翕忽如蝶，抖得眼光粼粼闪动：“进来……我想要……我行的……”他见王樵不依，便自个探手进去，不得章法地将后穴松开。手指上原本吮得都是黏长唾液，这一下便很得趣，方进了便抽缩不已，哼咽绵碎，听得人口舌燎燥、一时失神，下腹绞梭在一处，精关下囊又一阵阵抽紧。喻余青怕王樵又来阻他，扭动着身子勉强挣起，翻身跨坐在他腰际，一手按着王樵的胸口权作支撑，一手伺候着身后，脖颈后仰，下颌尖削，勾一道曲线，再增一根手指进去时，身上肌肉登时块块绷住，汗水从发梢滴落，又顺着胸轴到腹部的块垒沟壑一直流入腹股当中，与渗出的清液掺做一处，亮晶晶地沾湿下体耻毛黏成一绺。  
他自己先前还无甚反应的下体，如今也翘了头尖，半硬起来；王樵知他也是男人，到底自卑这个，也不去弄他。这时底下虽无白浊精水，却也在翘起顶端渗出些许清液，颤巍巍挂在尖头，滴落垂丝，随着他身体动作淋漓甩开，有些粘在王樵身上，有些却也溅在他自己胸前，本人却毫无所觉，令人口干舌燥。王樵伸手将它抹开至剩下的那一边乳尖上，见那嫣红乳尖上挂一丝淫液，便如尖荷带露，淫靡潋滟。  
但他到底是在强撑，稍稍这么一激便已熬受不住，喘息呜咽，连身子也支不住往王樵怀里便倒；男人急忙撑起上身将他抱在怀里，也分一只手下去，替他揉开那温暖肉穴，探指节进去缓缓抽插。那儿紧得厉害；但才不过一刻功夫，人便软得如一滩泥也似在他怀里，叫得人耳根酥麻，神识昏聩，催促着求他快些给他；光这么说还不够，他还伸手引着那尘柄头尖，捉开王樵的手便往那酥软巢穴里送。  
只觉得下头硬得发疼，头脑里嗡地一响，便什么也不记得了；发觉时已经不管不顾地顶了进去，手指用力掐着他肌腱紧致仿佛骏马、自己曾肖想过无数回的腰肌，把自己整根顶没进去；那里头湿软潮热，不辨东西。耳边朦胧是他软弱、破碎又轻声地催促，让他别停下来，更深一点，再给他更多。  
王樵只记得自己背脊如弓地朝上顶弄，把身上人如小舟遇巨浪般颠簸不休，又紧紧钳住他不肯放手，把他的身体朝着自己狠命地下按，一次次钉在自己这根东西上头；他明明隐约听见了对方传来啜泣的声音，却停不下来；他想要他，想得太久太久了，想到一次次要他也要不够；他想让他感受他，感受他的力度，他的真心，他在他身体里的炙热形状，把那些横亘在二人之间的所有的间隙全都摒弃消除，好不再怀疑，也不再自怨自艾，相信他，也相信自己，就像当初相信他说的那所有的故事，爱看小人画书的祖宗鬼魂，和他在山中下棋的老人，在窗格里挤挤嚷嚷想逃出去的云。  
他又将他翻在床上，抬起他的双腿再顶进去，阴茎完全占据了那腻软泥泞的巢穴，一次次朝着更深处顶弄不已。一时两人急喘着，他听见喻余青几乎爽利得尖叫了一声，嘴唇胭粉，被吻咬得肿胀起来，指节却攥得发白，接下来只剩下大长着嘴，发出急促的吸喘；直到全灌进他体内时，对方才终于发出一声悠长濒死的呜咽，下头只射得出一些稀薄残液，明明还张着眼，忽然歪了脑袋没了声息；目光涣散得一塌糊涂。王樵吓得仿佛被一盆冷水兜头浇下，急忙抽身出来，把人抱在怀里，抻开手指一根根扣软了，在耳边不停叫他名字。  
喻余青只觉得自己像沉入了深海，看着头顶的光圈变得越来越小、越来越远，可手却不听自己的使唤，一根也挪动不得。双脚被海底的藤蔓缠住顺着腿脚，怎么挣也挣不开，只得任它一直缠到胸口，钻进心里，将心一点点裹得密不透风；他望着那片宁静的海面，想张口呼救，灌入嘴中的只有咸涩的和泪水一样滋味的海水，他发不出声音。谁也不会来。  
直到有人跳了进来，将那光搅碎了千万片，又汇做了一处熟悉的身影。他喊着他的名字，握住他一直向上伸出的手；那些先前骇人的藤蔓此刻再看没有什么大不了的，两个人一起用力便扯断了，他揽着他的腰从海底往上浮起，唤着他的名字，  
“阿青……阿青……”  
哗地一下，他冲了出来，吸入一口新鲜的空气，他甚至能听见自己肺腔极速抽缩时的声响；他浮上来了，身遭全是那人的怀抱，外面是土坯的窗子，阳光在地上割出耀眼的方格，也有一大块分在他俩的身上；眼睛和皮肤都被照成寡淡发亮的颜色。王樵慌得跟条不知所措的小狗一样从背后拱他，一手又如老妈子般在前头替他顺着胸口，“福生无量天尊，三清祖师爷在上，你还好么？可没出什么事罢？这儿疼不疼？”  
便忍不住扑哧一声笑出声来，见王樵探身到前头来挡住了阳光，忍不住用牙齿磕他鼻尖；瞧他吃痛缩了回去，又矮了矮身子，钻回他怀里枕着，额头轻轻一撞，他便安分了，在后面只乖顺地吻了吻耳朵尖儿，“吓死我了，以为把你弄出个好歹……累了不是？睡一会吧，”他又仿佛喃喃自语，“教你别招我呢，可我也不是个东西……”两人此时余韵犹存，尚且交颈叠股，懒洋洋若鱼得水，又散漫漫似饱食餍足，王樵心头悬着的石头放下了，捉住他双手扣紧，一面缓缓用气，替他将体内纷乱气息慢条斯理地归流理顺，好将身子松快些。这用息法子不是寻常修行的法门，喻余青缓过劲来，手里受着他汩汩不绝的醇厚气息，手心茧子又痒痒地挠在那儿忍不住想摸，到底还是会去想王樵究竟这些年里经历了什么，心中涌起一股说不清道不明的酸楚妒忌，好像自己弄丢了重要的一块，曾经王樵整个儿都是他的，身上从没有他不知道的部分，连穿的小衣都要过他的手；而现在他倒也不是变了另一个人，只是有了距离，也有了秘密。  
这样想便赌气起来，忍不住伸手攥住了他手，渡一股内力顶过去；王樵也顺着他，任由他从掌心凤文的小周天一转，又顺着经脉从另一只手里传了回来。喻余青探不出他内力虚实，又觉得这经脉的走势奇诡，忍不住睁大眼晴，好奇又不甘愿认输，倒把他当了个练场似的，反反复复地试着好玩。  
王樵由着他把自个当个空水缸般摆弄了好一会儿，突然明白过来：“你……你好些了？”他陡然爬起来趴在他身上，扳着他脸左看右看，瞧着脸上褪去过度的苍白红晕后起了些血色，欢喜得在他脑门上狠狠亲了一口，扑地跳下了地，又不知该做什么，傻得原地先转了几个圈儿。喻余青看着他笑话，没来由地心里又酸、又甜得发腻，低声道：“你把衣裳穿好了再说。”见他恍然大悟的模样，蹙着眉笑得厉害，拿被子蒙了脑袋，只露出一道缝儿偷看他身影；心里头草长莺飞，四处春光明媚，手忍不住又朝下身探去……  
王樵倒是麻利地烧了水来，拧干手巾，要把人从被子里剥出来擦身时，喻余青却躲着不肯；王樵失笑道：“这么亮的天里什么都见着了，这时候臊也有点迟啊。”虽然自己这般故作大咧咧地说法，其实单从被底捉他一只脚踝出来握在手里，便仿佛做梦一般，手掌覆过去都微微发颤。喻余青任由他熨过热手巾揩干脚趾和小腿，触及脚底时痒地一缩，到底忍不住又呻吟一声，两人心底都像猫抓似的养着个钩子，抓紧正襟危坐目不斜视，连大气也不敢多喘一口。隔了爿晌，被里的人才瓮声开口：“三哥，你的脚……我瞧着还有些……是不是那时候……”  
“都是过去的事了，也不用提了。”  
“你会烧水啦，手心里也生了茧子……”  
“我现在还会做饭呢，那茧子倒不是武茧，担水担的，喏，肩上也有。”  
身后微微一重，他掀开被子，还带着体温热度和情事气息的赤裸身子便这样敷上来，口唇吻咬着肩上结的那一层结实厚痂；王樵也不以为意，捉过他环过腰身的双手，沿着指节和手臂替他揩拭干净。再转身要替他擦上身时，却被遮住眼睛不许他看：“你别……我自己来。”  
王樵在他手心里眨着眼睛，睫毛筛着指根缝隙，“阿青，我们做了夫妻了。从此往后，我只得你，你也只得我……是不是？我们在跟前别有秘密，也别藏掖着难处，”他揭开他手，见喻余青微微撇开脸去不敢看他，底下那一根却挺翘立起，俊长地直戳在小腹上头，“……我弄不出来……”他低得不能再低地说道，“我如今身子坏了……不听使唤……那儿胀得发紧，却出不来也消磨不下去……”  
“没事，我们慢慢地弄，”王樵替他缓缓套弄了一回，比起身体上的享受，他倒更愿意看他靠在自己肩上，紧闭着眼睛，睫羽颤动不已的动情模样，这一趟漫长却不煎熬，伴着轻拢慢捻，细咂浅啄，时而叠着臀缝轻重顶弄，便似文火细煨，浅斟低唱，把骨肉相融换一场纠缠情话。  
“不许笑……你笑什么？……”  
“不是笑你！我是笑我自己……阿青，我昨日里还不敢想……可就刚刚，我想对你说明日里的打算，将来又要怎样……”  
“……怎样呢？……”  
“也不怎样。只待此间事了……我们一起，就我们两个，去看遍河山，至天涯海角……”  
“……家里怎么办呢？……”  
“傻子，我知道你到底要问这个……姽儿是偃偶啊……她说想要做个人，又要酬还恩情，又要赎却罪过，无论如何也不肯离了我走，我便给她身份，好让人把她当作人看，来往出行也便宜一些；至于争儿……”他忍不住轻笑一声，“那是当初老蔡头从尸堆里捡来的，没抱在母亲怀里，他也说不清楚当时孩子周围是些什么人……身上和襁褓里都没有什么标记，但我想了一回，许是你继母生的弟弟……”  
喻余青半晌说不出话来，得知至亲尚有存世，那种感觉非寻常可比。他们离家时，他弟弟的确尚未满月，他心头遽然，却不敢问身上的胎记细处，只得嘴上拿犟，不肯服输：“你若收了我弟弟做义子，这辈分不是全乱了套了？”  
“怎么？却委屈了你了，”王樵明知故问，嘻嘻笑着故意闹他，“多我一个便宜爹爹？”  
怀中人扦眉拧身，剪瞳如水，细眼如丝，轻一瞥便勾了魂魄，嘴角噙一抹笑来，请君入瓮：“……爹爹？……”  
只觉得头脑里嗡地一声，放花炮似的炸了连环响、直分不清东南西北，下腹丹田食髓知味地一阵阵抽紧，再忍不住将又将他掼在褥子上头，整个人压上去便咬：  
“……反了你了……”


	3. 三少爷的剑 外篇其三 停车场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各类停车场。请按需索骥，对号入座，驾驶请注意安全，本地不放全文，全文请至原厂阅读  
> 感谢支持！

外篇其三 连理枝前醉（停车场部分）

也真是怪哉，王樵自认为自个在各个方面多半算个淡泊寡欲的人，看什么都很淡，唯独遇上这个人便浓墨重彩，最后这床笫之事、鱼水之欢做来也十分道法自然。好像没有什么限制，兴致来时便能拥入怀抱，情欲起时便能翻云覆雨，先前还有双修的一份因果在里头，喻余青阳气亏虚，性事往往漫长得熬人，但也贪得无厌、长纠不放，仿佛阳精采补，蚀骨销魂，一趟下来仿佛溺水复生，精疲力尽，深切体味了所谓狐狸精的惑人之术大约是实则有之，得了些旁人难以体味更不足为外人道也的独特情趣。  
而如今他身上阳气充盈，这双修法门自然其实是不必同参了的；可食髓知味，那床笫欢愉倒成了不可或缺的一样；若一日不能抱一抱他，亲吻咂弄，耳鬓厮磨，自个便像块摔碎了的玉，找不着刚好拼着的另一半，空落落地魂不着地，总觉得缺了什么。  
这一波情潮来得汹涌又突然，仿佛一个浪头拍来，将他们纷纷打坠进名为情欲的滚沸地狱，瞬间就要濒临没顶，只能求生似的抱住了彼此，不管不顾地迎合上去。两具身子紧紧地绞做一起，连树木的根茎也不能比他们缠绕得更深。恍惚中王樵不着调地还能记起他说躺着头疼，几乎把他抱起来摁在树干上头，扳开腿便顶到深处。喻余青的身子极好，既柔更韧，像匣中剑，满开弓，饱满又富有力量，更不用担心伤着；他喜欢大力的索取，这会儿自个有所求地缠绕上来，从胸膛到脖颈连着嘴唇都反上一阵急切的红，在一片碧绿青葱当中妖冶欲滴。

他们急切地交吻着，呻吟喘息声极其不规律，怀抱中的身子在抚摸过寸寸肌肤的掌下颤抖不已，身体被贯穿的刺激逼得他眼角沁出泪水，而对方为此发出的满足叹息又令他浑身战栗，“你里头好热……”王樵几乎无声地喟叹，那穴儿吸着将他往里头吮去，几乎整个人都缠在他腰上，到底还是怕他难受、不敢立刻就动，就倚着树干相互地缓一缓劲儿的片晌，怀抱里的人全身每隔一会儿就会细细抽搐一下，随着呼吸胯腹整个向下塌陷进去，底下那话儿也高高翘起，顶头上情丝黏连，沾染得两人的下身都一塌糊涂，可这时候也顾不得了。  
他们做过太多回，对彼此的身子都太熟悉，哪里敏感，哪里入骨，哪里酥麻，哪里受不得片刻的撩拨都一清二楚，像对着自己惯用的兵刃一般知根知底，心照不宣。  
好像一场较劲的比试，这会儿又争先起来，眯细了那双勾魂夺魄的狭长凤眼，张开一口白牙在王樵喉结上咬了一口，再缠绵地沿着下颌轮廓一路吻上去，双手也不安分地在胸前拧动着。王樵由着他像小兽似的带点痛痒的惩戒，底下配合着他动作轻缓的顶弄，次次都落在关键位置，一点点累积下快意酥麻，渐渐如温水煮蛙，悄无声息地磨到令他束手就擒的深度。那咬着他下唇向外牵扯的牙口终于不得不松开了，脖颈后挫，发出甜腻放浪的宛转呻吟；想要释放，想要被狠狠贯穿，他的腰如蛇般扭动着使尽缠绵手段，迎合上去。  
王樵把手臂撑过他腋下，托住背脊也是将手垫在他背后，怕撞得厉害磨伤了背。他也享受那儿泥泞一片的湿软，绞紧入髓的缠绵，明明只是这一个部分被这样深深地含住，就好像寻觅一生终于找着了归属，或者是一场抛却所有烦恼后的纵情狂醉，他在他身上驰骋，汗珠被前额的碎发甩下来滴在两人紧贴着不分你我的皮肤上，惹得那人在喘息间轻笑一声，似乎满意极了这有些失态的耕耘表现，趁他卖力的同时，沿着耳廓的敏感处舔弄不停；又过了一会儿，将他撑着的一只手从背后拽过来，扣住了十指，模仿交合的动作，再送到嘴边用舌尖贪婪地吮过指缝，在那磨生了剑茧的位置反复捻抹。  
两人都再也收不住，只觉得两人的身子都打碎了和泥再揉塑做一处，一股酸涩收紧几乎顺着脊骨打着颤向上逆冲，舒服得都背脊收紧，头皮发麻，除了连接处外尽向后仰去；王樵猛地扳住他胯骨的位置，发狠地往里头撞动，像恨不能把自个整个地塞进里头，喂他吃下，顶得他发出旁人都从未听过的淫靡高亢的叫声，又被一阵闲云卷过，散在风里。两个人几乎失去重心交缠着朝地上倒去，柔软的泥土摔着不疼，但刚长出头尖的草叶却有些麻痒扎人，下落的重量震起一阵落叶翩飞，把餍足的笑声和褪尽的衣衫都掩在里头。

天人合一，登仙羽化，不过如此。一并倒在落叶草泥当中时两人还紧紧贴做一处，那麈柄正是将射未射之时，其下包裹着他的部分同样难以自抑地剧烈抽动，绞得绷紧了缳首一股股正丢在里头；高潮如巨浪袭来，冲刷得从百会至涌泉里气浪蒸腾，人再也站立不住，摔跌时免不得朝外一挣，但见烂翻软红，泥泞白沫，那浊精一半尚且留在里面，一半却被带得流出体外，银丝牵连，黏腻在浑白股上，淫靡之意一时令人口干舌燥，失守精关，那孽根仍一勃一勃地朝外射出零星，直沾染他整个后背上都是点点白浊。餍足后的空虚失了这满胀的填塞，身下人不满地探起身来，拧身回头望他，似怪他为什么要抽出来，又似是把他摔得疼了，眼角发红，睫毛被汗湿成绺，眼里头满是雾气，口中一声浅吟低叹，空空落落，似羽拨弦。被扯散的发尾盘旋粘黏在背脊上，像一条弯曲的河流。

王樵觉得脑袋一片浆糊也似，好似魂魄也一并跟着刚才那一股劲儿都丢在里头，一时半会缓不过来；那底下先前硬如烙铁，如今总算消停，心情一放，便似吃饱喝足一般，浑身汗津津、懒洋洋地有些困顿了。才想搂住人温存一番，缠绵睡去，谁料却捞了个空，只见喻余青脸带薄红，却仿佛没事人一般翻身起来，眼角微微一挑，张腿骑在胯上，反将他压在身下，伸手往底下就探，握住那尚且软着的部位，不怀好意地轻轻摩抚。王樵大睁双眼，被按着胸膛一时竟挣不起来，像被欺负了的良家妇女，挣扎告饶道：“……真不行了，你饶了我罢……喻大侠，喻宗主……你高抬贵手，这祸根留着以后还要用的不是…………嗷！！我操……你别用嘴啊…………嗯……”


	4. 三少爷的剑 84章停车场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《三少爷的剑》84章停车场。  
> 因为84章被锁了，所以这里放出全章，包括没有车的后半段。

第八十四章 多藏必厚亡（全篇）

离了人声，湖水裹挟碎冰撞着舱壁的声音便在夜中显得尤为突兀。喻余青精神不济，浅睡了一会儿，醒来见王樵还团着身子，一边抠脚一边抻着脖子，望着油灯在舱板上的烛影不知想什么出神。便叹了一声，道：“明日里至淳安，我已让老薛备了车在岸上，我们这就去吧。”  
王樵转头望他，脸上欲言又止，终归合身将他抱住，埋头在他颈间，道：“我只怕苦了你。”  
“我是苦惯了的人，这几日已经是赚来神仙日子了，我还有什么苦的？”喻余青笑道，伸手去推他毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋，“你不必为我多想，我既然自己做得，自己也当得。你若为了迁就我便改了性子，瞻前顾后婆婆妈妈地，那我们不若还像往常那般不在一起的好。”  
王樵叹着恼道：“可他们定了陷阱，必然是要害你。算好了拿你做顶缸，你还得送上门去，哪里有这样的道理？我……我想不出更好的法子来，你身子又还没有大好，不然我看还是……”  
喻余青故做假意地把他一推：“怎么，三哥现在功力深厚，本领遮天，嫌弃我派不上用场了？”他用了些小擒拿的劲力，嘻嘻一笑，“要不要我也试试你？”王樵去捉他手，两边指腹推搡，指缝缠连，来来回回几下攻防，喻余青拇指摁住他心口轴线，轻轻道：“你输啦。”王樵握着他手腕，把手指和他扣紧了。喻余青指甲仍然不规矩地抠着往他衣襟里钻，王樵终于忍不住使个巧劲翻身将他摁在身下，两人都一声低喘，呼吸也重了几分。  
王樵俯身在他身上便像野兽衔着猎物，咬着他喉结吸吮不够，还要来吻咬他脖颈下颌，喻余青轻挣着他道，“你停一停，我有话跟你说。”  
“等会儿说行不行？现在……忙着呢……”  
只能哭笑不得硬搡开他，半哄半骗地道：“就一会儿。”他拨开老大不情愿的男人，道，“你往外头瞧一眼。”  
王樵半信半疑，掀帘往外一看，呼吸的白雾结了冰硝打在脸上，面前景象也把他唬得一怔：以他们所在的小舟为轴心，往外三尺方圆的湖面结了冰，整个把小船冻在当中。按说这湖波万顷，要冻结也是从岸边冻起，湖心水深浪涌，结冻是万难之事。正瞠目间，只见船舱中人掌势一收，一股柔劲透出，那冰层陡然碎做万片细珠，在月下激起一层银屑，便消弭无形了。水面上虽然有冰渣沉浮，却也再难能在波动中连结成片。他惊的三两步踏会来，抚着喻余青身子上下打量：“这是什么？”  
喻余青道：“这是那玄铁寒气练成的玄冰掌，这几日行舟湖中，以这冬日湖冰寒气为媒，天天浸练，渐渐已经可以收发自如的操控了。”他行功如此，令三尺内湖水冰冻，船舱内依然温暖如春，这寒掌真气是隔着舱壁送入外层的，内息控制可谓已到了出神入化的境地。  
王樵一把把他抱住，上上下下抚了一回，确认他自个没有被这寒气反噬所伤，大喜过望：“这也太厉害了？你能控制这蛊与你自己的内息了？有没有什么坏处反噬？”见他低头不答，忍不住却在他嘴上咬了一口，笑道，“你一向这么厉害，害羞什么？”  
“其实……我身子好得多了，”喻余青只得任那人胡乱吻咬，从鼻尖啃到脖颈，脸红了半边，仿佛刚染胭脂，朦胧说道，“我只是惭愧无地，可又舍不得你……若照往常，我早该没脸见你偷偷走了……”  
“等等等等，”王樵就怕听他再说要走，急忙捂住他嘴，“你干么要走？我们说好了的啊，拜也拜了，睡也睡了，什么还没做过？……你好些了，我高兴还来不及呢？你这么好，我天天瞧着你惭愧配不上你，哪轮得到你惭愧我啊？”  
喻余青那手臂挡住脸孔，不敢看他：“傻子！……太上诀有谓‘吞液炼精内阳生，炼精化气筑基成’，我本缺三华其一，下丹失阳，与你……行云雨之事，反倒更有补益，进境一日千里。虽然世上有双修之法，但哪里有这种……徒然令我增益，却损你修为的……”  
他见王樵直愣愣在那儿不做声了，自己恨不得蜷成个毛团缩在一块儿：“我知道，你练的功夫……必然是越静越止，越臻越纯，越要勘破上关，便越不能动情的……当时还好说是道爷慈悲，救我性命，……可如今……我还贪得无厌……岂不是害了你？……”  
王樵觉得自个内里怕是能被祖师爷拿雷劈焦了炸脆了，蘸面酱嚼烂了吞下去；因为他觉着往日里那个风流倜傥人见人爱的阿青，哪一个都不如这时候的逗着好玩：他不曾在外人前露出的那些软弱心思，这时候摊平了在他掌心里任他捏扁捶圆地糟践，偏偏自个还愧疚得很，觉得是他应得的；就更想要狠狠欺负他才爽快，更何况，只有自个能把他欺负成这副模样旁人谁也见不到，只这样想想便觉得胸膛里好像要爆炸了似的，把他摁在身下，扳开腿脚便顶着在外头不得章法地只是戳刺磨蹭，一面箍着他手腕按在头顶，半真半假地问：“你贪我什么了，说来听听？”  
“我哪儿都想贪……啊……啊不行……”横竖周遭数里无人，只有鱼儿鸟儿听见；他放声呻吟喘息，缠绵悱恻，肢体纠缠，使尽旖旎承欢的手段，“我要我俩坐船来……就是……啊……就是起这样的歪心思……想抵岸之前，总能多与你痴缠几回……这里……嗯……嗯……天长水远啊……你跑不掉的……都是我的……”他被磨得快要化了，心痒难搔，可偏偏不得解脱，忍不住猛然挣起来翻身，将王樵曳在下头，自己骑上身来，嫌他不够得力一般，握住那擎起的兀然麈柄，一点点自往里送，带出泥泞嫣红，喟然长叹，浑身汗液淋漓，仿佛爽利餍足至极，膝头也红做粉色，脚趾全然抻直再蜷缩起来；自个儿也做了这湖中扁舟，仿佛骤遭了巨浪颠簸，没一会儿便被撞得破碎不凿，散架了般搁浅在他怀里，呼吸也如潮汐波浪，一叠叠随着胸口起伏。  
王樵喘息着道：“你还真高看了我，若不是我脑里还绷一根弦，肚里存着一点良心，怕伤着你，又怕吓着你……那舍得只折腾你这几回？……你是不知我有多少贪心，那么多经卷也压不住，修为也压不住，武功也压不住，……你要说谁更贪心呢，我们便好好比一比……”  
只恨那夜短情长，水深舟浅，便压着他在厢头要了一回，厢尾又要了一回，犹自不足，做得人气吁喘喘，泪水涟涟，哀饶地叫不要了，却只把三个字揉碎了嚼着吻咬，和着精水喂他吃下，还要狎昵着欺负回去：“怎么能说不要，这可是练功呢，你说的，大有进益……”气得他攀上去一口咬在肩头，就势被再提了双足箍上腰际，悬抱起来顶入，没棱露脑地掀腾不断，直撞得皮肉交叠，连声响亮；这回连叫的力气也没剩下，只像离水之鱼那般大张其口，不得力地用指甲抓绕，在背后留下一串殷红血痕。

 

这一下折腾到天亮，上岸时只觉得脚都打软，王樵想伸手扶，却被人不动声色抹开了手，及到上车也没搭理他。这厢自知理亏，顶着一双核桃眼，只得苦哈哈地腆着赔罪。喻余青冷着脸要给他点脸色瞧瞧，可到底消磨一夜太伤精神，眼见跟前人倒是气息完足，神清气爽，虽然顶着一双厚重眼袋，倒仿佛整个人都囫囵年轻了几分，那份惫懒劲底下冒出些少年郎的活泼出来，好像手都不知该往哪放似的。

喻余青脸上一红，想起自己后晌实在支持不住，累得半晕半睡过去，但这榆木疙瘩却自始至终没合眼，喃喃地念着他名字又夸他好看地说个不住，时而又拨弄他头发闹个不停歇，睡梦里都是他的声音。醒来时身子里外都被揩了干净，换了干爽新衣，怕比自己当初伺候他时还要来得仔细，可把自个趸得羞愤难当，又见他那副还能再战三百合的精神样儿就生气，打定主意和他抗着冷脸，要让他知错了才好。可等两人在车厢里坐定，迷瞪瞪又忍不住眯一会儿，只隐约觉得那人小心翼翼地挪到自个身边，把肩膀塞来垫住脑袋，臂膊虚环过身子倚住，为他减些颠簸震颤。偷摸佯睡时霎眼去看，见他脸上笑容敛去，双眉皱拢，似在细细思索对策，忧愁前路；心一下子便软下来，什么错也原谅他了；想到其实是自己又毁了他，胃里头便一口酸楚漫上喉腔，忍不住伸手握住他掌心，王樵便低下头来：“怎么？”

“没，不睡会儿？”

他笑一笑：“不敢睡，怕醒来你又不见了……”

“……不会的。”喻余青急忙挣起来，心下愧疚，知道自己所负良多，无法偿还，张了张嘴，却仍然只能说道，“——不会了。”

“我知道你担心我。”王樵道，“修为啦功力啦，诸如此类，你从小是惯了的，看得比泼天大。但对我来说……没了就没了呗，我们还不是和往常一样？我躲在一旁、浑水摸鱼，看你技冠群雄、大杀四方嘛，从来如此。我有你呢，只要有你在，我有没有功夫傍身，都不打紧。”

喻余青一时无语，听他续道：“再者说，静心见性、澄心若水是武当的心法，我师父这么教，我便这么学，也用它的真武释义来解炼凤文的三层。但是其实现在想想，那也不见得是凤文本来的意思。那日在窈月宫处，我不过稍稍动情，只是关心则乱，绮念一生，便几乎使不出任何本领，气息败得一塌糊涂；可如今呢，我们……咳……我反而觉得这心里定得很，那本事虽然折了一些，倒也还堪用。我这几日在想，沈老师毕竟不是修道之人，他又那么一个至情至性的人，到最后也仍然念念不忘。凤文的最后一层，虽然名为见性，可断然不会是绝欲绝情的气派，也许师父和我反而想错了。”

喻余青断断续续听他说过一些凤文的事，因为和他们惯常所修的武功路数全然相反，是从来不敢细听的，因此也帮不上忙。这会儿问道：“可那两个孩子却是怎么回事？他们才那么一点儿大，我们当初遇上他们时你也见过，并没有多大本事。可现在尤其是玉儿，和你对掌时，我瞧着你没讨着便宜去。”

“他们若是王潜山的传人，那会凤文也不算奇事。尤其是女孩儿……她心智未开，一片鸿蒙，也许在这上面进境反而比常人要快得多了。只是……虽然道法同源，我仍然觉得好像哪里不太对劲，不太一样……就好像两人明明同一个山口上同一座山，却走了两条不同的道……”

“殊途同归，那也是有的。”

“一岔便是两个山头，也是有的。”王樵哈哈一笑，“问题是我现在也不知是她走岔了，还是我走岔了，也有可能两个都岔了。……算了，我养一会儿气，你替我护着，”他瞑了一会，掸开一边眼皮瞧过来，“左右无事，或者你也练练功？”

喻余青拿软垫揍他，直将人揍得嗷嗷直叫：“我——我说正经的……谁与你荤话呢……嗷——等会儿见了十二家主，免不得一场硬仗要打……”

这话倒让人停了手，“我们不先去见北派的大当家？”他以为昨日里文方寄放下狠话来，今日依着王樵那救急性子，总得去管上一管。

“不去，”王樵趸在车厢角落，闷闷地说，“反正眼下连那小姑娘也打不过，去了不是笑话？我们先去十二家，柿子紧着软的捏，他北派懂这个道理，我们也懂嘛。”

 

 

如今因为十二楼被毁，钱塘薄家拨出一块别院做了族庄。沿路风景历历，让喻余青想起自己当年躺在尸堆之中，浑浑噩噩前来，只想再见身畔这人一面的情景。如今他们从车上下来，却也都不再是当初的自己了，他瞧着眼前人身手利落地跃下车辕，望着庄前门楣的背影，虽然算不上玉树临风，也比前些年要抻得开些，却仍是一副疏朗散漫的劲儿，可瞧着在心底便像个合式的模子烙上去了，边边角角都合自己心意。他瞧着入神，也转头来看那高门大院，心想而今我们却不是如当初那般逃难求救来了，被人推着一步走二步跌；这一次我们要堂堂正正，通府报名地走进去，才对得起三哥这些年的隐忍辛苦，养晦韬光。他这样想着，还按惯常那样，落一步在他身后，可王樵却回身来寻他，伸手将他拉到身旁，眉目间光风霁月，仿佛这是再自然不过的事：“走吧。”

他们如今同样以十二家家主的身份返来聚贤堂上，家族耆老因为先前之事都还留在庄里，这时候慌里慌张地奔来，许多后生也在门口抻长了脖子探望，都想要瞧瞧这五年前把家中搅得翻天覆地的凤文传人到底是有三头六臂，当时都以为他死了，如今却是要来做什么。只有家佬们心下惴惴，知道来者不善，如今这两个名头可不是当年那样能随意捶扁捏圆的了，非但不能拿捏，反而变成自己有求于人；若是他们仍然记恨当初对金陵王家‘见死不救’的恩怨，不念及同宗同源的交情，十二家这一把怕是要输得透顶，全然无法翻身。

王樵对他们倒也没什么太多心气。你若说要记恨，当初十二家也死了那么多人，最终王谒海也没有保下来，这罪魁既然都已经去了，当年在楼中的家佬又因为新伤旧疾地半数都换了人，往这堂上团团一站，不少都认不得了，只有薄暮津站在当中，对他俩微微一颔首，他如今倒好像老了十余岁似的，愈发沉熟稳重起来，视线一错，似是几多欣慰，几多感慨，只是也心照不宣，没有明着招呼。其他人倒像是第一回见一般，碍着两人如今震慑武林的名头，又盘算着心里那些个账目，居然客气生分，礼数周全。

喻余青原不愿在外人前显露真容，但现下他生受了王樵这没来由的双修福分，正所谓精化内阳，丹生气穴，那蛊只敢蛰伏着被生人阳气给压下去，显出他原本就得天独厚、掷果盈车的好容貌出来。虽只剩下半边脸孔，却已然经了人事，历了沧桑，生死别离恩怨情仇都一一走过，便如瑞雪新融，寒后回春，美得比年少时更加秾纤得衷，深浅灵动，仿佛画像里的仙人沾染红尘，一点漆睛，便转眄流彩，不可方物；又像被人在手心里盘活了的温玉，破出点丝丝血絮，方为上品。

他平生自负容貌，戴上面具、变幻他人脸孔全属无奈之举，如今既然是陪王樵大鸣大放地回来，也不能再全然遮掩，让人小瞧了去，便只戴了一半鬼面，遮掩虬起的破相之处；另一半脸被那黑玉面具一衬，俊得生棱棱在人心里直打突儿，莫说女子红透了脸不敢跟他对眼，年轻男子也尽垂了头不敢直视，待他走过才敢偷瞄个不住；几方刚坐定下来，被他瞧着一笑，一时竟忘了该怎么开口。

倒是王樵反而是所有人中最为免疫的一个，全不知这些人在混沌什么，先开口说道：“我收了沈世伯母的信来，请我务必来一趟。世伯母是与我有恩的，我只得过来尽孝。如今过来看到世叔世伯们身子康健，看来也没有什么要我帮忙的地方。”

“这个……这个……怎么能没有呢……”在堂上这些人眼里，他仍然是凤文的不二传人，武当掌教真人的关门弟子，身边还伴着个南派教宗，可谓如日中天。十二家被北派扼住七寸，黔驴技穷，无论是要纯凭武力和他们拼个鱼死网破，还是干脆摊开来说，请如卑明真人这般武林大家耆宿主持公道，王樵都是再好用又恰当不过了。

按说如今族里仍然算是王铿当家，该他首先发话，可这时人不知怎么了，平日里总急吼吼地第一个跳脚，今日却如木雕泥塑一般毫无反应，于是其他几个慌张张地开口圆话，七嘴八舌、欲盖弥彰，斥陈诸多，说得北派和欺行霸市的流氓恶霸无异，而富甲一方人丁兴旺的十二家仿佛是个卖身葬父任人凌辱的可怜姑娘。王樵忍着笑，道：“各位叔伯感觉应该去找府衙告事啊，我能懂个什么，这事情既然这般委屈，我们又占了天大的道理，还是送状子来的快些。”

气得黎家家主黎羽声点燃了炮仗一般拍案而起，道：“你也不必装佯，我知道你小子根本只是来看我们笑话的。怎么，就算我们当初对不起你，难道你很对得起我们吗？如今不过上山当了一回道士，学了点三脚猫的功夫，回来耀武扬威起来了，你想要什么，我们跪下给你叩头吗？”

尉迟禹珺仍然是那副泫然欲泣的楚楚可怜模样，垂泪道：“樵哥儿，要说当初的事对不起你家，那也是庐陵的……当时居心不正，王老爷子已经过身了，还能怎地？当年有很多误会，那也是有苦衷的……毕竟你看吧，兜兜转转下来，如今你的确也是凤文传人，也不算冤枉了你不是？你身上的本事，也算半是我十二家给的，承恩惠泽，吃水也该不忘挖井人才是……”

王樵翻了翻眼，也不作色，突然伸手把头上道髻一抽，乌发全披散下来：“啊，我明白各位在打什么算盘了。可是我其实吧，因为屡犯清规已经被革出山门，只好含恨还俗了；我一个弃徒在老家翻天覆地，清修福地的神仙怎么会管？”喻余青听他一本正经地胡说八道，忍不住嗤地一声笑出来，睨眼瞧他还能如何搬弄，便也被王樵扯出来一并挡枪，“你们若想要南派帮忙，还不如求我身边这位才是正主。”

一时间居然无人敢向南派教宗发话，毕竟江湖上传言，这鬼面青狐杀人不眨眼，这趟出关更是来为当年金陵王家的事挑头来的，一路已不知杀了多少当年参与的人，青狐印到处闻风丧胆。他越是笑吟吟不说话地居高临下挨个看过来，众人越是平地里起一层白毛汗，自觉理亏，只怕若这时候强出头令他迁怒自己，死都不知道是怎么死的，哪里还敢开口央求？

只有薄暮津心放得平，也对他俩没有什么愧疚，直接开口说道：“我们也知道这时候来依仗当初稀薄的面子过往说事，的确是强人所难。但是喻宗主，若是我们无人援手，那就只得被北派吞并，给他们做马前卒了。那时候廖盟主和禤大当家手握中原及江东，下一步要针对谁，难道还不清楚吗？若不吞并南派，他如何一统江湖，做武林共主？唇亡齿寒，若是真到了不得不兵刃相见的地步，北派自然是让我们十二家做过河卒子，与你们交锋，到头来两败俱伤，又是一场没头恩怨，我们的子弟又要背负血海深仇，那时候找谁去报呢？”

喻余青笑道：“薄大哥不用拿话堵我。北派类于诸侯联盟，禤大当家仿佛配六国相印，但到底是崇一人为尊；十二家则是家嗣绵延，血缘师徒，根深脉广，剪不断理还乱。而南派却是万法朝宗，敬而不统，我当个虚名罢了，也没有那么多交情。我行为无状，却也是因为深恨当初血海深仇。若要我说，若不是你们那时想要渔翁得利，今天也不至于落到这等地步。不过这里没我什么说话的份儿，我都听三哥吩咐。”

一直没能开口的王铿这时仿佛被冷水浇透一般，陡然从位子上站起，浑身暴汗，脸如紫绀，一双眼衬得绿油油光景，紧紧盯着面前说话的俊美青年，气息粗喘如牛：“你是……你是那时候的恶鬼…………我认出你来啦！你找的我好苦啊……你找的我好苦啊！”他恍如痴魔一般，跌步上前，伸手便要去抓喻余青的手。喻余青皱眉一让，到底碍着他身份面子，只待他来时反手一握，就势将他手腕挫回，同时掌心内这些日子练有小成的玄铁寒劲一吐，王铿便仿佛当胸挨了一冰锥似的，脚下一滑，倒飞出去，撞回自己的椅子上坐好；那椅子前摇后晃，劲力拿捏得恰到好处，居然不倒。他面色怪异，仍然瞧着喻余青目不错珠，神色贪婪，仿佛痴狂渴火，却又被他这一掌寒气激得清醒过来，反而咯咯大笑起来：“杀人的鬼如今换副画皮回来，便能当做神仙供着了！”

白发苍苍的凰姑怒极捶杖，喝道：“闭嘴！孽障，家族脸面都给你丢尽了！”

王樵却看着王铿神色不对，也听闻他是贪练龙图走火，气平神和道：“族叔这是淤炽走火，气壅心梗，暴汗塞脉，从而天人失和，内外不通。我倒是也许有办法化解。”

凤文与龙图原本就是所谓相反相成，若非如此，绵延百年的登楼规矩中，也不必硬是让登楼三人中有一人必须去选凤文。只是人都浅视近利，凤文艰难，又于己无利，是以族中子弟尤其是武学至精之人，反而宁愿勾心斗角自相残杀去争夺龙图，也难有舍己为人、去己存人的愿心，这才导致后来积重难返，凤文长久被王潜山所控制，成了一门吊诡的‘绝学’。

凰姑一双斑白长眉绉起，突然颤巍巍起身走到堂中，朝两个年轻人躬身下去。

“只要你能挺身而出，救我十二家于水火，解我世孙侄身上这苦痛，共我一门度此大厄，这宗子族主之位，便交于金陵王家的家主王樵。”

王樵惊得也连忙站起还礼，道：“小子年纪太轻，绝不敢当。”

那白发苍苍的老妪一双浑白浊眼，可却看得无比分明：“你也不必推辞了，老太婆知道，你是怀着心气回来的，我们何必在这上面浪费口舌？若不这么做，平不了你的心气，也抹不掉我们两边的恩怨，樵哥儿，我老婆子一把年纪了，什么时候死不是死？我这般推心置腹，真心实意把这事儿交给你，就是告诉你：十二家有对不起你的地方，多少曾经的旧账，你从此后尽可以随便查处。我知道，若当真要你们豁出力气，便得拿心比心。你若当真要我十二家死，那也好过死在北派手上。你若心存仁善，还肯留后生们一条活路，我们就都听你的，也算弥补当初的罪过。”她缓缓看过周围的各家家佬、聚贤堂外立着的各门子弟，“你们都听见了。”

王樵被她堵了话头，没料到这一招棋走偏锋，直捣黄龙，一下子手忙脚乱还待再说，她却再转身回来先看着喻余青道：“当初金陵王家的事，算来是我老婆子教唆所致，我一心是为家好，要把凤文收在手里，可又不能让我十二家做出这等手足相残的丑事来……这才筹划出这一场借刀杀人。……我一直等着呢，想来喻宗主是觉得我老婆子年纪大了，不值得脏了手……”

喻余青面色一冷，猛地站起，众人但觉堂中寒风扑面，人人气息闭塞，半晌不能呼吸，整座厅堂内如临朔日，隐隐得闻耳畔仿佛北风呼啸，厉声不绝。王樵急忙一拽他手，喝道：“余青！”拦在他跟前；众人面色惨白，这才得以齐齐吸气。跟着却四下一片惊呼，转头看时，只见那老夫人以杖击额，委顿在地，探手去摸时，居然已经自绝了经脉，断息而死！王樵急忙催动凤文，护住她心口一道暖气，在这骤临严寒、令人牙关打战的堂上，恍如一道晨曦暖光落在枝头，绽开心香一朵，催得她回光返照，朝王樵微微笑道：“好孩子……你是个心好的，我若活着，想必你也不能心安……”

她指一指这宗堂，“这百年的基业，千人的性命，万斤的担子，我便交给你了……”


	5. 腹中木马 第23章 偏航世界

张晨晖觉得自己就像是一个功能性的司机，多余得毫无存在感。到了公寓楼下，他们几个小时前还在那像个情侣一样打打闹闹，好像布置新居那样玩情侣恋爱般的过家家，这会儿他就只能站在后头，看着正主一对儿地光明正大往里头走。他到底心中泛酸，又美其名曰担心凌衍之受到什么暴力的对待，犹豫来去跟着向里走了两步，还没靠近，樊澍像炸毛了的大型猫科动物那样，几乎要狺狺着拱起身子。  
“滚开！这没你的事。”  
“我——”张晨晖梗着脖子，面红耳赤，想要‘据理力争’，可不知为何，他却总觉得自己在这个ALPHA面前抬不起头来，对方的气场压过来的时候带着硝烟和血腥味，那迫得他退开几步，开口时逻辑被狗吃了，声音也小下去，“我、我是……O协的，……他现在在保护期内，你不能和你的OMEGA独处，我必须、监督——……”  
樊澍一只手按在凌衍之的脖颈后方，一个占有欲极强的姿态。身体几乎虚脱的状态底下，他的亢奋让眼底充满血丝，身子不自然地拱起，好像抖索着竖起尖刺的豪猪，下一刻就要同归于尽地撞过来，像是基因深处被文明掩藏的本能。“——滚。”  
凌衍之只好拦开两个想要抢夺地盘和配偶的雄性，对张晨晖做了个抱歉的眼色，接着像个犯人似的被押着往里头走得不见了，两个满身伤的人，凌衍之的腿才好呢，这会儿却要拖着另一个伤患，像两个破旧漏絮的布娃娃，相互歪斜地拧动着步子。  
门狠狠地被掼上瓮地一震。回声在楼道里到处碰壁。  
凌衍之这才使劲挣开他的钳制。“好了，这下你都满意了？我够给你面子了？樊澍，你到底想——”  
他话没说完，突然被猛地摁在墙上，头由于惯性向后一仰，咚地一下敲在墙面上，撞得满脑袋里嗡嗡作响。樊澍把他压在玄关的墙面上，一个掠夺性的吻像是要标记主权那样，吻得又深又狠，贴近的皮肤被汗浸得发凉，可骨子里却是燥的，像是一层冰底下有火在烧。凌衍之被他吻咬得不能呼吸，躲闪着挣开一隙，“你干什么——”却猛地被按手腕被箍在头顶上边，一条腿顶进去支开他挣动不休的身体。凌衍之惊恐地睁大了眼睛。“不行，你——樊澍，你疯了吧，你要干什么，你还……我们已经没有关系了，现在也不是…………唔！”他说不下去了，嘴唇被咬破，满嘴是铁锈的味道。他们之间有过很多场XING爱，但实际上，樊澍很少有强迫他做什么。那都比较像是约定俗成的任务，为了完成相对的指标。并非没有Kuai感，但的确也相对来说，缺乏某种必要的激情。那时候他们通常用眼神或者指代性的话语确认意向，然后先后洗浴，做好准备，走向一成不变的床铺，采用通常的几种姿势，过程中也不怎么说话，结束了便向两头的床侧分开。  
“你一直都是这样吗？……”他嘶声狠狠地说，咬着脖颈处的一块皮肤反复折磨，“随便和什么人……？只要他们能给你带来好处？”

 

凌衍之咬着牙，不让他把舌头抵进来搅动，闭着眼躲开那些吃人的吻。“我没有……”那舌头带着病后的干燥和药水苦涩味道，在他开口的一刹就饥饿地掠进来抢夺。分开时两人都气喘吁吁，红着眼瞪着彼此，凌衍之终于先放弃了，他慢慢别开脸去，“……别说得好像你在乎过一样。这时候记得你是我的ALPHA了？我还真当你是真的正人君子呢。怎么样，ALPHA的权力很好用吧？是不是后悔到现在才用？你只要动动嘴皮子，威风凛凛地宣示主权，就可以轻而易举地夺走我的一切——”  
“你的一切是什么，就是这张支票？”樊澍从他口袋里抽出那张薄薄的纸张，丢在地上，又像那个家伙一样，狠狠地拧了一把白色衬衫底下立起的RU珠，“还是喜欢被人这样对待？！”  
那太——疼了。凌衍之几乎惨叫着呜咽了一声，浑身颤抖，连腿脚都软下去。他脸色苍白里泛起潮红，声音扯出一个尖利的调子。他的确很难受，也不喜欢这样被对待，但他的身体反应却显得相当性感，那凄惨孱弱的模样令人头脑发热，激起兴致。樊澍将他猛地翻过去抵在墙上，潦草地扯开他的裤子；胯骨向前重重撞过去，手腕被拗得生疼。  
凌衍之浑身发冷；应激反应的症状开始在身上显现。他不觉得性奋，只觉得恐惧，种种曾被尘封的过往、他以为自己已经忘记了、已经走出来的记忆陡然浮出水面。他也被人按在墙上，猛地翻过去、紧接着下体暴露在外面，有什么狠狠地从后方贯穿……  
他尖叫起来，“……放开……！！不要——”几乎用尽全力猛地挣脱，那一瞬间，他甚至忘记了自己是现在的自己，身后的人是樊澍，好像猛地和记忆中的过往叠合，四周是一片骇人的漆黑。两个人全失了重心、纠缠着倒撞下去，一起滚在地板上。樊澍实际上用不出多大的力气，也完全没有办法保持平衡，两人一时都爬不起来，凌衍之才看见他腹部洇出的血色，一边的腿伤却强迫行动导致肌肉抽搐着，但却似乎不觉得疼似的，整个人呈现出一种不太正常的亢奋状态。  
凌衍之陡然清醒过来，想起樊澍的伤：腹腔里的弹片，长长的好像没有尽头的手术。那样的伤——绝没有可能现在就好了，他应该连站也站不起来，到底是为什么、怎么做到的——  
凌衍之倒吸了一口气。“你用了什么止痛？吗啡？杜冷丁？用了多少？……”那些过量使用的话都会有极强的兴奋作用。“你疯了吧，你不要命了？就为了来找我？……为了当着那么多人的面，羞辱我？……”他喃喃地说，脱力地躺下，手臂横着挡过眼睛，不想去想那贯穿伤是怎样造成的，“至于吗？……你根本没在乎过，现在再来在乎是不是有点太迟？我不再是你的了，就这么伤你自尊心吗？”  
他的ALPHA爬起身来，像野兽般将他压在身下，结实的手臂像牢笼般撑在颈侧。“不准再去找易华藏。听到没有？”他们交叠在一处，底下早已亢奋得难以抑制，无所遁形。“不准再去外面……不准去参加什么竞选。……你就乖乖待在我身边，哪儿也不准去……我会保护你的，你什么都不要担心……什么人也不要去见……有我在呢，衍之，你别走……我们好不容易……我们还可以重来的……”  
他一面喃喃地说着，却并不知道自己在说什么，就好像把一个规定词库里的东西往外头混淆着拿；可身体的本能却无比清晰，不需要任何教程守则就能顶开凌衍之的双腿。他像对所有生理上的女人那样胡乱地戳//刺着，突然毫无预兆地猛地楔进去；非发情期的性并不容易，那儿干涩疼痛，在缺乏前戏的情形下，就像被一把锥刀将人缓慢地剖开。但这一次凌衍之没有反抗，他看着樊澍身上的血迹，毫不觉得疼痛的脸孔，有一种无由的愧疚攫住了他，任由他在药物的亢奋作用下难以自抑地在放大了的情绪影响下胡作非为；又或者是一种绝望后的自暴自弃，就像被野兽咬住了脖子的猎物。  
　　你也是这样的吗，到最后你也和那些人没有不同。我还以为你会不一样呢，在万人匆匆彷如配种场般的栏圈里头看见你的时候，我还以为我的前半生已经用尽了一生的霉运指标，终于时来运转了呢——结果到头来，还是一样的啊。  
　　他摊开肢体，既不逃开，也不叫疼，更不回应，只是顺着他一下下/顶{撞的动作感觉背脊在地上磨得难受。很快，只要你放松，不去思考，不去感受，到底很快就会结束了。  
　　头顶反复地撞着矮几的一侧，钝痛逐渐麻木下去，凌衍之把头歪向一边，任由晃动的视线放远，这个地方能看见垫着桌角的证书。那原本也是烫金的，红彤彤的，他无比骄傲的部分；如今也像这具躯壳一样，变得灰扑扑的、死了、毫无生机。那上面曾经是他努力的证明，他是同团队里最年轻的生殖医学博士，他拼命学习研究，只想要找出解决梅尔斯氏症的办法；他时长会去那让世界充满着鲜明曼妙的、满是活力和色彩的，女人们最后的供体细胞被冷冻在那里。有一天，当我们攻克梅尔斯氏症的时候，她们也许都可以重生，整个世界终于会回到偏航许久的轨道上来。  
他以为那时候可以改变自己的命运、甚至女人的命运，世界的命运，但是——  
一场酝酿许久又突如其来大规模战争的爆发改变了一切，虽然战祸没能烧到本土，却也切切实实地刺激了无数人的神经，于是这个世界最终还是倾向于更快且更加能够保证效率的ABO的规则天平，政治家们在宣讲里说，哪怕是牺牲一代人或几代人，我们要把更多的机会留给后代去尝试。但首先，我们要拥有后代，否则也许有一天，我们可能会率先被自我灭亡；我们不能再冒险了。  
　　  
　  
他看着证书灰扑扑的书脊，下身的钝痛让头脑麻痹，眼前一片混沌的朦胧，有什么随着身体的摇动从眼眶中滚落下来。他们取消了研究团队，但就算是这样，我也应该是板上钉钉的ALPHA级，我本不应该遭受这些。我所做的一切努力、一切学习都是为了不应该有人再遭受这些。现在的一切像是错乱后的反讽：他就要到了，撞击的皮肉声和短促的呻吟交迭在一起，眼神中央是一团漆黑，像是在标记自己的领地。有血水顺着衣襟流下来，凌衍之伸手摸了一把，看着血丝在自己的掌纹当中蜿蜒，恍惚间有种创伤发作的错位：  
　　曾经有个在他身上耸动的人也是这样。他趁着对方射JING时用一把小刀扎穿了腹部，使出的力气过大，导致连刀柄都整个埋进去，血就这样流出来，并不是很多，和那人还在他体内抖动的老二一样，一切都发生得非常平静；他甚至感到了一点高C的兴奋，忍不住长长地、叹息着叫出声来，像把什么两者混淆在了一起。

  
张晨晖站在楼道里，听这门后的动静，却像被铸在地里似的动不了一步。老旧屋子的隔音不好，讲话声朦朦胧胧地，吼得厉害时，空气都似乎在嗡嗡作响。哭喊、求救和接连跌倒的响动，但漫长的白噪音般的寂静过去，响起了规律的皮肉撞击声和随之而来的断续低吼和猝然的呜咽，渐渐地节奏越来越快，一个熟悉的声音也难以抑制地拔高，在高点扯出一声宛转又令人兴奋不已的哀吟与低吼；最终，一切又再度沉寂下去。

 


	6. 腹中木马 第27章 人与非人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章也要修改……虽然没有什么SQ内容，比起色情，更多的是嘲讽才对。还是在这里备个份吧。

焦糊的气味，也许是烧着了什么蚊虫的翅膀；这一批路灯很旧了，好多年没有换过。人类的问题没有解决之前，的确没有什么必要解决路灯的问题。  
张晨晖走在漆黑的路上，照亮咫尺的只有手机屏幕的光。「你今天运气好，」大仙在上头打字，「这都要提前预约的，正好有个兄弟临时有事来不了了。」  
我一定是疯了。他从来没有去过——那种场所。大学期间那一度很流行。ABO定级制度实施以来，打击了一大批，但是又有新的、符合定位的场所孽生出来，有一些极为高档的，上头有保护伞就可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
对于BETA来说，那几乎是必须的；人活着是为什么，揭开了皮也不过是饮食男女。ALPHA去得更多，美其名曰调剂口味。最神秘的是，据说那当中还有提供给OMEGA的地方，更为私密。  
但张晨晖总把自己和那些隔开，他总觉得自己是一个正直的人，不同流合污的人，社会分数是他的一切。也可能是因为他胆小，不离经叛道，总是跟着最安全的区间来走，准保不会出错。  
可还不是被逼的没办法了。他来到一个小型的地下音乐吧，大仙等在那儿，同桌的还有好几个陌生人。“第一次去得有人带，”大仙说，“大家认识一下，都是一个群里的，一条绳上的蚂蚱。”倒是不认生，相互介绍了ID，都是群里头常聊的，没一会都熟了，感觉怪得像是要去春游那样轻松惬意；紧张的情绪一下子缓和下来。每个人都胸有成竹，满是经验的模样，张晨晖一脸懵懂，却也要硬装着懂行，不能让人看轻了去，虽然满腹疑惑，可也没处去问。  
大仙弄了个灰突突的面包车，把一窝人全塞进去。张晨晖以为要去什么私人会馆，还担心自己攒下的钱够不够，可是车一拐进了小巷，有一整条热闹喧嚣的美食街。对上了暗号，有人接着进包厢，从花架后面的侧门下到地底，出现了一整排老早前用作廉租房的格子间。人口减半，无法繁衍，没有新生儿出现的社会体量不断缩小，冗余废弃的建筑也越来越多。这显然是买下了一处冗余建筑改造的，张晨晖在进美食街的时候发现街那一头正在装修，在黑暗的天幕和发白的烟熏中映处绿色的帷墙。他们拐进一道铁门里，有人接引着过去，点了人头。铁门旁也围着施工用的幕墙，上头的标识隐隐约约看不清楚。  
他们在门口的自动柜机前交了钱，然后开始填写一张电子表格。像是出于隐私的考虑，周围并没有任何人工的服务。但是他总觉得浑身紧张，后颈一层层地起栗，觉得自己似乎被无数无形的眼睛窥探着。  
那表上没有O或者伪O的选项，张晨晖不知道这正不正常，毕竟他没有来过这里。空气中有一股甜腻的香味，他领到一个号牌和电子手环，用它打开标识着相应号码的隔间。里头太静了，好像并没有人等在里面，他关上门，却感觉浑身陡然一悚，似乎隐约听见了平稳起伏的呼吸声。  
窄小的床上，有什么躺在那儿，像是一种既定的动作那样高举着扳开双腿，不动，不说话，也不颤抖；掀开像防尘罩一般罩在身上的单薄床单，那副胴体便陡然暴露在眼前，骇得他倒吸了一口气——是——女人——  
只在教科书上见过的女性性征——就这样活生生地、一丝不挂地出现在他眼前。  
但那似乎又不能称之为女人。  
“她”——太小了。脸庞似乎还停留在幼年阶段，非常小，幼得几乎不忍卒看。但从腹部往下却陡然增大，臀部和盆腔像是被催熟的蜜桃那样畸形地发育完全。“她”眼神涣散，像是不具备自主的意识，也不会说话；张晨晖不敢置信地凑近，不相信这是真的，也许只是某种看上去真实的机械——女性不是已经全部死亡了吗？…………就算是有，也不会出现在这里——这里一看就没有任何的保护措施，她们会感染上梅尔斯氏症的，没有特效药，没有疫苗，没有解药。溃烂由内而外，在毫无自觉时已经发生。  
格子间的空间窄小，除了玄关外就像是一个长方形的箱子，只有一张床。他小心翼翼地爬上床架，凑到“她”的脸边，那一双漆黑却没有焦距的瞳仁突然转了过来，像什么玩具里的珠子砰地落到眼白的底端。张晨晖吓得大叫一声，几乎倒退着跌到门前，转身去开门想要夺路而逃，门却纹丝不动，电子锁没有任何反应。  
他吓呆了，想喊都喊不出声来，只一个劲地往后缩去，  
没有人回答，床上的胴体也毫无反应。他坐在那里，捶撬拔打得一身是汗，终于崩溃地滑坐下来时，隐约听见两侧的格子间里传来的声响。这里想来用格子间改成的地方，也不可能有着多么好的隔音效果；低沉的哼声和皮肉撞击的响动交叠，隐约夹杂着一些尖而轻的呼声，无意识的，幼嫩的，随着动作的力度和节拍哼叫着；那不是男人的声音。  
他堵住耳朵，声音仍然从缝隙中间传来。太可怕了。这些……这是什么啊？“她”还算是人吗？  
那些啧啧的声响当中似乎竟然夹杂谈笑的声音，有人似乎在一边办事一边抱怨他的烟没了，有人笑骂这一次运气不好这个不够紧，有人嘲笑着对方是个短炮。“这时间够再来一回，”也有人叫着问，“大仙儿，能续钟吗？”  
隔壁一个熟悉的声音说：“不能，这都要预约的，不到点儿你也出不来。下次你要再来，约个双钟，都不见得有空，你知道这有多火吗？”  
对了，隔音，大仙就在旁边。张晨晖急忙扑过去猛敲墙壁，再也顾不得装佯了，低声急急地唤：“大仙！大仙！这个……这个……是什么啊？！”  
“啊？啥是什么啊？”  
“这……这不是……女人吗……？！怎么会有活的女人啊？……”  
“豁，我们可不管这叫女人，不过可以当女人使。怎么，小年轻没玩过吧，试试看就知道了，包你比OMEGA爽一百倍。旁边有个灯控按钮，你按着光就调低了。”  
“这东西……到底是什么？”  
“啊，黑市上管品相好的叫天使。但我们玩得起的都是三流的了，不过已经很爽了。别吓着不动啊，试了才有效果，你不是要找刺激的吗？它该有的不都有吗，插狠了还会叫呢，关了灯都一样——”  
“它、它——她——不会得病吗？梅尔斯氏症……”  
“反正又不会传染给男人，开发的人已经做过处理了，不然能营业吗？你想啥呢？”  
张晨晖不敢置信。  
“可是……她们……就是女人吧？……这是犯罪吧？”  
周围爆发了一阵大笑。  
“怎么着，你是哪来的警察，还想告我们啊？你怎么不告他妈的世界去呢？连他妈的阴沟里的老鼠还能交配呢！”  
“你来也来了，谁知道你草没草过，这时候还想撇清关系？我看你是偷鸡不成蚀把米吧！”  
“我……我没有！这是……这个根本……这是不对的吧？！那根本……是个孩子…………吧？”  
哪里，哪里很不对，非常不对……张晨晖抱着脑袋，蹲下身去；堵住耳朵，也不敢睁眼去看面对自己  
不知是谁拉响了警报，那是一种滋啦啦的长音，然后几乎同一瞬间，电子锁扣就弹开了，鸽子笼般的门廊突然吱呀一声齐刷刷地打开，包括张晨晖一直背靠着的这一扇。  
他几乎连滚带爬地冲出去，被门槛一绊跌在地上；周围无数格子间的门里都走出了形形色色的男人，他们阴鸷的双眼像一把把刀朝他扎来。人也步步向里头逼近，将他围在核心。  
“就是这个小子吧？”  
“啊，刚刚在那叫破喉咙的雏儿……”  
“一看就连OMEGA都没睡过，是个B吧？”  
“胆子太小了吧，一个天使都能给吓成这样；大仙，你从哪找来的？”  
大仙拍了拍手，一副和事佬的模样，脸上两道横肉笑得皴起：“大家，看我个面儿。新带来的人，给趟过一次开开光，就好了。”  
张晨晖吓了个半死：“你、你们要干什么？？？”  
但他哪里能阻止，几个大汉已经先一步过来，将他一把搡起，丢进他自己刚逃出来的那间笼子里；有人哄笑着，从后头一把扯下他的裤子。  
“这个不是挺好的？”有人随便摆弄他刚才连碰也不敢碰的“她”，“形状颜色都挺好的……”还朝他招手，“来来来，试试——”  
“不要、不要——”他挣扎着想逃，三四个男人抵住门框，还有两个把他架着胳膊，嘻嘻哈哈地往前怼。  
“哈哈哈哈，从来只听说过有贞洁烈女的，你这算什么贞洁烈男啊？飞机杯能打，这个都一样的，都一样打——它又不会说话，不会思考，完事了又不要你负责，不麻烦，做出来就是干这个事的，不比草那些假惺惺的OMEGA的生殖腔舒服得多了，人家这地儿就是用来做这个事的，天经地义天地人伦啊，不要有压力——”  
“怎么着，还要哥帮你扶着是不是，自己搞会不会？”有个人不耐烦了，照脑袋上狠狠拍了一掌，看似亲昵的动作拍得他眼冒金星，“啊？会不会？！”  
“我——我错了，我……”张晨晖几乎要哭了，双腿抖索着要站不住，求救似的搜寻唯一熟识的大仙的身影，“大仙哥，救我，我，我没有那个意思，我……我不来了，你们放过我啊……”  
大仙挤过他胖胖的身躯，抹了抹脑门上的汗，对张晨晖说：“你看看，大家来这都是寻个乐子，怎么能就你特殊呢？说的话也不爱听了，什么犯法什么得病的，不是饿的急了，谁来这儿？大家都是正常男人，给逼的全世界都当了同性恋，上哪说理去？谁愿意草那些娘们唧唧的男人了？你也是男人，你明白的啊，相互体谅，对不？”  
“我、我、我能体谅、……体谅、……绝对体谅……”  
“大家都是兄弟，有福同享，有难同当，当头酒要喝，砍头也是一起，怎么能就你特殊呢？”他谆谆善诱，“来，试一试不亏得你，钱都付了……兄弟不骗你，只有尝过天使，那滋味才叫天堂……”  
他们几乎是有些好笑的齐心协力，推着哭得稀里哗啦的光屁股男人往前送进。这画面若是被拍下来，绝对是成为世界级名画的作品，不仅没有性的侵略、情色与暧昧，甚至还带有一股诙谐的讽刺幽默的意味。  
“做啊，不做的话，你今天别想离开这——你明白吧？啊？”  
“现在还跟你好好说话，干得好的话饶了你也可以，不然过一会就轮到你了，你明白吧？”  
周围人都在笑，他想哭，想哭极了，比看见自己被分为BETA的级别表时还想哭，比被迫听从命令撸=进装满水的杯子里还想哭，比看见喜欢的人被好几个人按在树上时还想哭，比听见那门后的响动还想哭。  
更想哭的是羞耻的刺激让他仍然站起来了，几乎在嚎啕中边哭边挺动着腰。旁边人替他加油呐喊，“对，对，再用力点，”“有点技巧，要打着圈——”“哦哦哦哦叫了，叫了，叫了——”  
他们哄笑着把他按在床上，按着他抖动着抵进深处。那毫无生机的胴体承受着他的重量，那身子全无所觉，那眼睛全然失焦，但仍然是热的，滚烫的，潮湿的，活生生的……  
“……对不起，对不起……对不起，……”他哭得连眼泪都流不出来了，不知道在对谁道歉，“对不起，对不起……”即便被松开了禁锢，仍然伏在那里，一动也不敢动。


End file.
